


Mystic Secrets

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Yeah, they aren't mine. Unfortunantly.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Don't Say Anything Before I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah, they aren't mine. Unfortunantly.

Disclaimer: Yeah, they aren't mine. Unfortunantly.

A/N: Manchester is made up, and possibly derives from the soccer/football team.

Two days before Chip and Madison had become Power Rangers, they walked home from work, enjoying a feeling of peace that would soon be almost forgotten. As they walked, the pair talked about the customers who had come to the Rock Porium, and the new inventory. Caught up in a discussion over the merits of comics and videos, Madison checked the mail with little attention. As Chip expounded on the virtues of a good comic book, the blue ranger flipped through the mail and headed up the drive. A familiar logo made her stop, "Hey Chip," she said, "hold the mail for a sec, please?"

"Sure," Chip replied, and accepted the bundle, curious. Madison quickly opened the envelope.

"Oh," Madison whispered.

"What's up?" Chip asked, craning his neck to see.

"I got in," Madison said, grinning at Chip, "I did it, I got into Manchester!"

"The film school?" Chip asked.

"Yeah!" Madison declared, throwing her arms around Chip and squeezing him as tightly as she could.

Chip returned the hug for a moment, before coughing lightly, "Madie," he said, "can't breathe!"

"Sorry," Madison said, releasing him. "I can't believe this."

"I can, Madie, you rock with a camera," Chip said, "let's go back to the Porium and tell everyone!"

Madison faltered, "Chip, I can't. I promised to baby-sit for Ms. Anne."

"Aw," Chip said.

"Look, I'll tell everybody, but I want to be the one to tell them. I want you to just let it go." Madison said firmly.

Chip hesitated before nodding, "Ok," he said, slipping a hand in his pocket to cross his fingers. "I won't say anything before you do."

"Thanks Chip." Madison said. She hugged him briefly, "Come on, I'm starving, and Jimmy has a fascination for hot dogs and Jell-O."

"Sounds good," Chip said, following his friend into the house.

A week later, Chip finally managed to trap Madison in the store room alone, "Hey," he said, oddly serious, "may I ask you a question?"

Madison shot him a nervous look; she knew that the more serious Chip felt, the better his grammar was. "What's up?" She asked.

Chip shrugged, "I was just wondering, when are you telling the gang about Manchester?"

Madison winced, "I'm not," she said. "Chip, I can't, not this year."

"Why not?" Chip asked, "You've been planning to commute anyway."

"I'm a power ranger," Madison said softly, "I'm needed here. You know that as well as I do. Maybe I'll go next year, when this is over."

"Will they wait?" Chip asked.

"I haven't heard back yet," Madison said. She pressed her hand on Chip's arm, "Please, don't tell anyone. I don't want them to make a big deal about it."

Chip nodded, "I won't say anything," he promised.

Chip rarely said he promised, because he kept his promises, so he would not promise anything he wasn't positive he could keep. It was part of him, like being an archer, or dreaming about being a real knight, and the code of chivalry. Still, he hadn't expected to walk into a conversation about Manchester a week later. It was Vida who spoke. Chip, freed from the register leaned on the counter so that he could hear well. "What was that about Manchester?" He asked.

"Madie got rejected," Vida said. "I was just suggesting that we do something to cheer her up."

"But, Madie said she turned them down," Chip blurted without thought. Then mentally groaned at how fast he'd broken his word.

"What do you mean?" Vida asked.

Chip glanced around, and saw Madison staring at him. Chip thought fast, "She said something about being a Ranger was more important. I thought she meant she chose not to go." He shrugged.

"Madie? Turn down film school?" Xander said, "Impossible."

Chip shrugged, giving Madison a look, trying to convey his sorrow at the slip. Madison gave him a slight small smile and in the silence, Chip knew. All was forgiven.


	2. If You Want To Start Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; So totaly not mine.

Disclaimer; So totaly not mine.

A/N: I think I have the timeline right for this...although it should be noted that Before He Cheats came out after the beginning of Mystic Force...

* * *

Chip hated seeing movies alone, and usually he managed to convince Madison to come with him, but Madison was home with the flu, and nobody else wanted to see a fantasy movie. So the last thing Chip expected was to run into Vida, literally. He'd been late for his movie, and had crashed into her at a quick walk, with popcorn going very where. The small blessings were Vida's lack of soda and Chip's preference for water. Otherwise, it was just a mess. "Chip," Vida said, "what are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding me?" Chip said, "It's the last week they'll be playing Harry Potter, how could I not want to be here?"

"Right," Vida said.

"Are you all right," a teasingly familiar voice asked, as a hand cut through chip's vision.

"I could be better," Vida said, accepting the hand up. "Michael, I'm sure you remember Chip from school?"

Chip picked himself up as he studied the tall, athletic brunette, "Mike Fox?" He asked after a moment.

Amused, the brunette nodded, "One and the same."

"Wow," Chip said, he looked between the two of them, "wow." He said again. Then something clicked in his mind, with a grin, he looked at Vida, "I guess you finally forgave him for dumping soda on you back in third grade?"

Vida laughed, "You could say that."

"I did not," Mike protested, making a face.

"Don't worry about it," Vida said, laying her hand on Mike's arm. "Can you get some more popcorn? I think Chip's wearing ours."

"Sure," Mike replied.

As soon as he was gone, Vida stepped very close to Chip, her eyes narrowed, "If you tell anyone about this, I will see you in pain. You got me, Chip?"

"Crystal," Chip replied, swallowing.

He put the memory of Vida and Mike out of his mind for the better part of a week. Then he got into a chat with Madison and Xander over a slow day at Rock Porium. "Ran into Mike Fox the other day," Xander commented.

"Yeah?" Chip asked from where he was "stocking" comics; he was really putting them on the shelves, but he had to make sure that they were all in one piece and printed properly, didn't he? He was seriously tempted to get his 'cape' and stir up some excitement, but gossip could work too; for a little while.

"So, remember Jennifer the basketball player?" Xander continued.

"What about her?" Madison asked her distaste plain. Chip ducked his head, because Jennifer was one of the few people Madison had really disliked in high school.

"They're dating," Xander said, "and they might be getting married."

Chip froze, "But I thought Mike was dating Vida," he blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

"I ran into the two of them at the movies a week ago," Chip said miserably. "She said she'd hurt me if I told."

"If you want to start running," Xander said, "I'll hold her down to give you a day's head start."

Chip shook his head slightly, "I'll just confess," he said, "Vida likes honesty."

It was true, and if Vida was snippier with him than usual afterwards, at least the bruises from their 'training session' faded quickly. As for Mike Fox? It had become the running joke that "Before He Cheats" had either been written because of Vida, or was her official 'first date song'. And no, Chip and Madison did not take turns getting the burned CD with that song into Vida's jeep or her date's ride after it came out.


	3. No Thanks, I'll Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It so totally isn't mine.

Disclaimer: It so totally isn't mine.

A/N: This is the chapter where everyone kills me. Although, if you wait, the next chapter is even worse! Or better. I'm not sure. I also don't know where this came from.

* * *

Chip had secrets, same as everyone else, even if he didn't always talk about it with other people. The fact that it had taken Madison, Xander, Vida, a Brittney Spears CD, a rope and spiders in a jar to pry out his last obvious secret was a matter of pride for him. Of course, he still maintained that he would have admitted to being gay at some point, he was glad that they knew.

Still, he should have known that this secret he wouldn't be able to keep. Especially when he took off from work without advanced warning. He did have to give Vida and Xander credit for their plan. He totally didn't expect Vida's offer of a ride to end with him, blindfolded, gagged and tied to a chair in what had to be Xander's apartment.

"Vida," he said when the gag was removed, "What are you doing?"

"We're worried about you, mate," Xander said, "and you've been ducking our questions. Now, we're going to find out the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Chip asked.

"You've been disappearing on us," Vida said, "and lying about it."

"No, I haven't," Chip said, "I haven't lied to you."

"Like you didn't lie to us about being gay?" Xander said dryly.

"That was different," Chip insisted as he turned his head around. "This has nothing to do with that."

"I don't think so," Vida said, "you're acting just like you did before we pried that out of you. Except for the disappearing, I concede that that's new."

Chip bit his lip but didn't speak, because the more he said, the easier it would be for them to figure out the answer to their questions. "I think we're going to have to do something," Xander said, in a stage whisper.

Music began to play and Chip muffled a groan at the sound of Brittney Spears. "Now," Vida said, "where do you go when you ditch us?"

Chip considered his options, "I'm guessing that none of your business is going to work?"

"Nope," Xander said cheerfully. "Come on, mate, you know that you cannot resist us."

"Sure I can," Chip said, "not to mention that I can totally take you on Zelda!"

"Yes, but I have you on NFL 2005," Xander replied.

"Maybe, maybe not," Chip replied with a smirk.

"Guys," Vida snapped, "you can challenge each other with video games later. Right now, I want to know what's going on with Chip."

"Nothing," Chip cried, his tolerance fading under the steady pounding of Brittney Spears. "Can't I want to spend time without you guys?"

"Sure, but when you start lying to us," Xander said, bending down, "we start to worry."

"What lies?" Chip said, "I'm busy? I have something I need to do?"

"Bring on the spiders," Xander declared.

"No," Chip said, almost whimpering as his blindfold was removed. In front of him was a jar; in it was a large, black spider. He stared at it, feeling sweat bead on his forehead as the jar was jiggled. Something was crawling on him, he whimpered.

"Chip," a distant voice said, "tell us what's going on and the spider will go away."

Chip bit his lip hard as the jar came closer; a coppery taste in his mouth told him that he'd drawn blood in his effort not to speak, or scream. "Come on, Chip, you know you want to," a second voice murmured.

Chip took a deep breath, "I'm seeing Daggeron," he mumbled.

"And?" The voice prompted as the spider inched closer.

"As in, we might be dating," Chip said.

"Daggeron's gay?" The second voice asked, startled; and the spider in a jar vanished from Chip's sight.

Chip blinked, and sighed, the fear that had overwhelmed him was gone. "Chip, is Daggeron gay?" Xander asked.

"Did I say that?" Chip asked.

"You said you were dating him," Vida called from behind him. A few tugs and his hands were free.

"Yeah," Chip said, rubbing his wrists, "About that. Please, don't tell anyone. If Daggeron follows through on his offer to train me to be a knight, we can't let anyone know, because then my training will be for nothing. We already agreed we wouldn't be together if he becomes my Knight Master."

"That's harsh," Vida said as she knelt to free his legs.

"It's not like we're in love or anything," Chip said, defensively. He looked up at Xander, "It's more that we were both lonely and, well, we like each other."

"It's not my place to judge," Xander told him.

"Mine either," Vida said as she moved away from Chip. "You still need a ride home."

"Actually," Chip said, "I think I'll walk."


	4. I Didn't Hear Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It so totally isn't mine.

Disclaimer: It so totally isn't mine.

A/N: If you haven't killed me yet, you will kill me now. Also, the reason everybody tells Chip secrets? He is, according to my Yellow Theroy (see Who Heals The Healers...) a Soul Healer

* * *

Chip quietly let himself into Root Core and headed for the library, he had, after all, promised Udonna he'd read a journal left by the former Mystic Yellow, but between fighting the bad guys, work at Rock Porium and on the farm, he'd not had a chance. Waking up early from another nightmare about that soul specter was as good excuse as any to do it. He just didn't want to wake up Udonna and Leanbow; they'd been separated long enough.

What Chip didn't expect was to find was Udonna and Leanbow in the library talking. He kept himself still to determine if he should interrupt or sneak away. "Why haven't you told them?" Leanbow asked.

"She wasn't ready to hear it," Udonna said, "even if he was."

"We will have to say something eventually," Leanbow said.

"I know, it's just," Udonna's voice trailed off. Chip began to back down the stairs as quietly as he could; because this sounded like something he shouldn't know about.

"Not now," Leanbow said calmly, "we have too much to do to defeat the Master. Afterwards there will be plenty of time to tell Bowen and Claire that they are siblings."

Chip's foot missed a step and he over balanced, tumbling down the stairs and ruining any chance of keeping them from knowing he was out there. "Chip! Are you all right?" Udonna said, coming out of the library with Leanbow.

"I think so," Chip said, he carefully began to pick himself up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"How much did you hear?" Leanbow asked, and really, when he looked like that, Chip felt like he was seeing Koragg all over again.

"You need to tell Nick and Clare something," Chip said, "I didn't catch what, I was busy falling down the stairs." He stood up and brushed off his jeans and shirt.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Udonna asked, exchanging looks with Leanbow.

"I couldn't sleep," Chip shrugged, "I figured that I should take the time to read that journal like you said." He backed up, "I can go, though. I didn't think anyone would be up."

"No," Udonna said, she glanced around, "Chip, what you over heard…"

"Forgotten," Chip told her, "I didn't even hear everything."

"Make sure it stays that way," Leanbow muttered as he headed back up the stairs.

Chip didn't realize he was holding his breath until a door shut. "I'm sorry," Udonna said, "Leanbow doesn't do well in the mornings." She gestured, "Have a seat, please, Chip."

Chip sat down at the table as Udonna rested a hand on the Xenotome. "Udonna, you don't have to explain what I heard, or didn't hear. It's not my business."

Udonna smiled at him, "Then let me consider this practice for a far more important conversation."

"Ok," Chip said, drawing it out as he watched her.

"I have said before that Claire is my sister's daughter," Udonna said, moving to sit across from him, "What I have never said, was who her father was." Chip shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like this story. "You see, it was a curious thing. I had a student who took an unhealthy interest in Leanbow. Not that I was aware of it. She had an amazing knowledge of potions from her mother, an herb witch; and when she could not tempt Leanbow, she decided to force him. This was shortly after Bowen's birth, and I wanted to journey to see the Mystic Mother about circumstances in the war. Naturally, I brought my student with me. What I did not know was that she had placed a love/lust potion in Leanbow's drink. When I came back, it was done. The potion used would have caused Leanbow's death had my sister not done as she did. Bowen and Clare are siblings through Leanbow."

Chip swallowed, "I don't know why you told me this, Udonna, but I swear, I will tell no one."

"Thank you," Udonna said, she smiled at him, "it is nice to know that someone else knows after so long."

Chip worked to keep that secret, but it weighed heavy on his mind, and he often found himself looking between Clare and Nick for their resemblance. He never actually found it, unless you counted the fact that both of them were determined to make Udonna proud of them. He knew that Vida, Xander and Madison had picked up on his actions pretty early on, but he had simply told them that it wasn't his secret to share and they, well, didn't bother him about it more than once a day.

Then it happened, he met up with Clare in the forest outside Root Core while he was running to build his stamina and she was hunting some fruit or herb or something. "Hey Clare," he said, jogging lightly in place to keep his body from stiffening up.

"Hi Chip!" Clare said with a bright smile, "How are you?"

"Good," Chip said, "I like my knight training, it's so much fun. Especially the sword fighting. Daggeron says that I need to balance my archery with sword skills, so we spend more time training with swords than anything."

"He thinks you're good," Clare said, "I heard him tell Leanbow."

"Really?" Chip brightened, "That's good to know."

"Udonna says that Leanbow rarely complimented Daggeron when they were master and student," Clare offered, "since Daggeron has always held Leanbow as his example of a perfect teacher, I thought he might be the same way."

Chip shrugged, "He tells me what I'm doing wrong and I'm doing right, and he doesn't think I'm stupid when I get excited, so it's all right." He bent over to pick some of the herbs Clare was and offered them to her, "You adjusting to having another guy living in Root Core? It must be hard to go from no males to so many."

Clare shrugged, "It's all right. Leanbow's nice, and he doesn't get mad when I make mistakes."

"Must be nice to have a father around," Chip said memories of his own creeping through the back of his mind.

"What?" Clare asked.

"I said it must be nice to have a father figure around," Chip said with a shrug.

"I didn't say that," Clare said.

"You sounded like you were talking about one," Chip said, he took a deep breath; "I need to keep going. Are you going to be all right out here?"

"I'm fine," Clare said, "Phineas is around, so if something goes wrong, he can help, or get help."

"If you say so," Chip replied, "I'll see you later."

"You too," Clare said.

Chip kept his pace steady as he returned to Root Core, and he was relieved to see that Daggeron was not in, although Leanbow and Udonna were. Quickly, Chip ran through where the others were, with the exception of Daggeron, the others had to work today. Nick and Madie were opening, Xander and Vida were closing and LeeLee was taking the swing shift. He glanced at his watch, at 1:30, it was highly unlikely that any of them would be somewhere other than work unless there was an attack. "Chip, are you all right" Udonna asked.

"No," Chip said, miserably, 'is Daggeron around, or can I talk to you?"

"Daggeron is gone," Udonna confirmed, "What is wrong?"

Chip glanced at Leanbow nervously before he began, "I can't stop thinking about what you told me, about Bowen and Clair and what happened. I try, I really do, but it just, it's like a really annoying song, it's stuck in my head and won't come out. I almost slipped up to Clare earlier. I'm sorry, it's just, really bad timing."

"What do you mean?" Udonna asked.

Chip chose to deliberately misunderstand, "I said something about how nice it must be to have a father around. I clarified with 'father-figure', but I felt that you should know."

Thank you for telling us," Udonna replied gravely. "Although, that was not the answer I was looking for."

"Maybe not," Chip said, heading for the exit to Root Core, "but it's the only one I care to give."


	5. I Didn't Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It so totally isn't mine.

Disclaimer: It so totally isn't mine.

A/N: For those who are still reading, here's something a bit mundane.

* * *

Chip was really starting to hate secrets when he found himself closing with Nick. It was something he'd managed to avoid until that night, and it was clear from the moment Nick locked the front door so that the 'real' cleaning could begin that the Red Ranger had something on his mind. Chip was counting down the register while Nick swept, but from the way he jabbed the broom, it was clear something was wrong. As soon as Chip had the drawer dealt with, he looked at Nick, "What's wrong?"

Nick looked up, "How do you deal with Daggeron? He's so, so, _arrogant_ Like he's the best thing since slice bread."

Chip frowned, "I wouldn't call him arrogant."

"Of course he is, and he's always showing off. He older, of course he's a better fighter than I am, and he grew up preparing to be a knight, I didn't have more than some self-defense skills a year ago. What makes him so great anyway? He might have been Dad's student, but I'm his son."

Chip blinked, "That made more sense than it didn't," he said, and grinned at Nick, "You are jealous."

"What?" Nick asked, turning to look at him.

"It's so clear," Chip walked around the counter, "you are jealous of Leanbow's bond with Daggeron from their teacher/student days."

"No I'm not," Nick said.

"Nick, you said it yourself, even if you didn't use those exact words. 'He might have been Dad's student' you said, 'but I'm his son'." Chip's smile became a grin, "That's jealousy talking. You want your dad to see you as a warrior, someone to be proud of, but Daggeron beat you to it. At least, that's how you feel; but you also said it yourself. Daggeron can't be you, and you have a way cooler relationship with Leanbow. As soon as things settle down, I'm sure you'll find common ground."

"What do you know about anything?" Nick muttered, turning back to his sweeping.

Chip reached over and turned Nick to look at him, "Ask Vida, or better still, ask Madison. Tell them I told you to. They tell it better than I could." He turned and picked up the money, "And Nick, I won't tell Daggeron or Leanbow, but if you can't keep it hidden they'll be asking. Daggeron's my knight master, if he demands the answer, I have to tell him, or lose my right to train."

Nick paused, and then glared at him, "Don't worry," he said, "I can take care of myself."

Chip shook his head and put the money away, but he didn't forget the conversation, and when Daggeron asked him what was wrong with Nick, he asked permission not to say anything the first time. The second time, he made a joke about new baby syndrome. The third time, Leanbow and Daggeron cornered him after his training. "Chip," Leanbow said, "I want to know what's wrong with my son."

"I said I wouldn't tell," Chip replied.

"As your Knight Master," Daggeron said, "I demand that you explain."

Chip sighed, "I've told more secrets this year than I ever did before." He looked between the two, "He's jealous. You two are close, and Nick wants to have that kind of relationship with you Leanbow. He's not quite ready to admit it to himself, but it's there if you know what to look for."

"He's jealous?" Daggeron said, and grinned, "I was afraid it was something more serious."

"It could be," Leanbow said, "jealously can be a dangerous thing." Chip nodded, as he looked the way Leanbow was; Clare was standing at the edge of the training courts.

"We'll need to speak to him," Daggeron began.

"No," Leanbow said, "that will drive him away. Chip, thank you for telling us. I know that it is not easy to give up a confidence."

"I wanted to tell," Chip admitted, "because letting him stew couldn't be a good thing. I just said I wouldn't."

"Chip," Daggeron said, "what did you mean by 'new child syndrome'?"

"Oh," Chip shrugged, "when a couple who has one child has another, the first born can feel that his parents love the new baby more than him; especially because the new baby will need more attention. It was either that, or allude to the 'step-family' syndrome. When parents separate and one remarries, a kid can feel that that parent is ignoring him in favor of the new family. It's not always true; the kid just needs reassurance that the parent in question doesn't love him any less."

"Why does that sound like experience?" Leanbow asked.

Chip stood, "I didn't always live with my uncle." He turned and walked away.


	6. A One Time Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine

A/N: This is my last story before NANO, although I _might_ write more fanfic this month, I have no plans to.

* * *

Nick and Madison met up outside the door to the 'herb room' that Udonna kept. "Hey," Madison said, "are you all right?"

"Yeah," Nick said, he reached for the door, "you need something out of here?"

"Yes," Madison replied. The door swung open and Madison hit the light switch.

It would be safe to say that the four were, for a moment equally in shock. Between Nick and Madison in the door, and Chip and Xander in the room, it was a bizarre display. "Chip," Nick began.

Xander glared at them, "Five minutes guys? We should put some clothes back on."

Nick slammed the door closed and turned to Madison, who giggled, "Who would have thought?" She managed.

"I didn't know they were gay," Nick said.

"I know Chip was," Madison said, "we found out during high school. Xander's a surprise, although, it might make sense."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

Madison shrugged, "Just that as many dates as Xander has gone on, none of them seem to last, you know?"

"They were cover," Xander said as the door opened. "And they weren't always girls." He followed Chip into the hallway and stood there. Chip leaned back against his shoulder and Xander's arm wrapped around his waist. "Besides, I haven't actually dated anyone for months."

"Except me," Chip said, smiling up at Xander.

"Yes," Xander said, giving him a tender look, "Except you."

"That's sweet," Madison said, looking over at Nick.

Nick shrugged when he caught her eye, "I'm not sure what you expect me to say," He said, looking at Chip and Xander, "but I guess something like, congratulations might be right?"

"What ever you feel comfortable with, mate," Xander replied. "We should go."

"Right, training with Daggeron," Chip said, even though he didn't move.

"Come on squire," Xander said after another moment, he steered Chip past them, "Training, then movie night."

"Can we watch Star Wars?" Chip asked.

"Sure," Xander chuckled.

"I really don't know what's scarier," Nick commented, "the fact that they're together, or the fact that Xander just volunteered to watch a science fiction movie with Chip."

"It's sweet," Madison said, "they both need somebody."

"I guess," Nick said, reaching for the door again, "I just hope finding them naked is a one time thing."

Unfortunately for Nick…it wasn't.


End file.
